The present invention relates to the field of fill level sensors, and in particular to fill level sensors that include various removable and replaceable components that include memory containing fill level sensor data.
To measure the fill level of solid bulk goods or liquids in a container, several measurement techniques are known. For example, fill level measurements that employ radar, vibrating rods, pressure, and capacitance measurements are known.
These known sensing techniques often include a measurement sensor that is connected to a converter. This common connection on the converter and measurement sensor is often referred to as the process connection. The supply lines and the electric measurement lines of the measurement sensor are connected to those of the converter.
Voltage flashovers can occur at the measurement sensor, which destroy parts of the measurement sensor or the electronic analytical device. For applications in hazardous areas, precautions are prescribed, such as for example minimum distances between the electric lines, to assure reliable protection against explosions.
The data generated by the measurement sensor are conducted to a measurement data converter, which for example converts them into digital data, and transmits the digital data to an electronic analytical device. Before the fill level measurement device is started, customer-specific parameter data must be entered into the fill level measurement device. When the measurement data converter or the electronic analytical device are replaced, these customer-specific parameter data must be re-entered into the fill level measurement device, which results in undesirable complication.
Therefore, there is a need for a fill level measurement device that automatically updates customer specific parameter data when a component of the measurement device is replaced.
Briefly, according to an aspect of the invention, a fill level measurement device includes at least first and second removable and replaceable components that each include a non-volatile memory device. The device senses that the first removable and replaceable component has been inserted into the fill level measurement device, and provides a sensed signal indicative thereof. In response to the sensed signal, component customer parameter data is received at the first removable and replaceable component, and the received component customer parameter data is written into the non-volatile memory device of the first removable and replaceable component.
The measurement data converter includes a first non-volatile memory, and the electronic analytical device contains a second non-volatile memory, and that the same parameter data are redundantly stored in both memories.
The inventive fill level measuring device includes a measurement sensor, a measurement data converter, and an electronic analytical device. The measurement sensor is situated at the measurement point and measures the fill level, for example in a container or a tank. The measurement sensor is connected to the measurement data converter through a line. The measurement data converter generally is situated near the measurement sensor. The measurement data converter is connected to an electronic analytical device through another line. The measurement sensor transmits its measured data to the measurement data-converter, which converts them into digital data, and transmits them to the electronic analytical device.
The measurement data converter contains a first non-volatile memory and the electronic analytical device contains a second non-volatile memory. The same parameter data, which are absolutely necessary to operate the fill level measurement device, are redundantly stored in both of these memories.
If the measurement data converter is replaced because of a defect or for maintenance purposes, the parameter data, which are redundantly stored in the memory of the electronic analytical device, are automatically read into the memory of the new measurement data converter as soon as this has been installed. Similarly, when the electronic analytical device is replaced (e.g., because of a defect or for maintenance purposes), the parameter data redundantly stored in the memory of the measurement data converter are automatically read into the memory of the newly installed analytical device. Whether the measurement data converter or the electronic analytical device is replaced, the previously redundantly stored parameter data are again available in both memories as soon as the new device has been installed.
Because the parameter data that are necessary for starting and operating the inventive fill level measurement device are stored redundantly both in the measurement data converter and in the electronic analytical device, they no longer need to be entered anew when one of these two devices is replaced.